


Haizaki's Confession

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Alternate Ending, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: Alternative Ending of Inazuma Eleven: Heir of The Penguins Manga.
Relationships: Haizaki Ryouhei/Mizukamiya Seiryuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Haizaki's Confession

Every time Mizukamiya was walking down the school corridor, the hall would fall silent to whispers. To students, Mizukamiya was a simbol of respect and was loved not just by his team, but by everyone who knew him.

It wasn't uncommon for people of both gender to confess to him, but Mizukamiya never agreed on a relationship with anyone who ever confessed to him before. He had his eyes on only one student who was currently leaning onto the wall as if waiting for someone.

He felt his lips curl into a joyful smile as he approached to the red eyed teen.

"Haizaki... What's up?" Mizukamiya chirped and when he noticed Haizaki won't respond, he continued "Need some-"

Mizukamiya didn't get to end his sentence as Haizaki pushed him against the wall, one of his hands rested on the side of blue haired's head. Mizukamiya felt a shiver run down his spine as Haizaki's eyes stared intensely into his purple ones. He was so lost in shock that he didn't even notice the silent murmurs and whispers around them.

"... Captain, I need to talk to you!!"

"... S-Sure..." Mizukamiya scolded himself for stuttering at Haizaki's directness as he finally heard the mumbles in the background.

_"Is it a love confession?"_

Instead of caring, he began to follow Haizaki until they were on the soccer field outside. After leaving their bags next to the goal, Haizaki turned around so his back faced the captain. Mizukamiya's eyebrows furrowed curiously.

'What does he want to talk about...?' he asked himself, eyes unable to leave Haizaki's form. Neither of them seemed to begin the conversation any sooner.

'Awkward...!'

"D-Did you get a haircut?" Mizukamiya asked out of blue, trying to ease the mysterious tension.

"No..." Haizaki simply answered.

'Deja vu...!' Mizukamiya paled 'Now that I think about it... Did Haizaki come... To relay his thanks that he couldn't finish saying on the Ferris wheel...'

"N... No, Haizaki. I told you then, right? You should say it to everyone"

"I figured I'd tell everyone individually" Mizukamiya was surprised, but immediately regained his composure.

"O-Oh, is that so! Impressive Haizaki. I'm sure everyone'll be glad to hear it!"

"..." Haizaki didn't answer immediately so Mizukamiya came to conclusion that he was shy.

"Okay! Might be embarrassing, but I'll hear what you have to say. As captain!"

"I'm transferring to Raimon"

Mizukamiya felt like the world was struck by a lightning when he realized the other teen was deadly serious. Everything around him seemed to turn dark as he could hear quiet rumbling in his ears.

"Huh?" Mizukamiya asked in a silent voice "You're transferring?" nod "To Raimon?" another nod.

"Kidou actually arranged it and..."

"...O-Oh" Mizukamiya frowned "That's what it's about..."

"...After all we've been through... I'm sorry..." Mizukamiya couldn't believe what the other boy was saying so he let his head face the floor first before he mustered up enough strange to put on a smile and give his friend thumbs up. He should be strong. After all, that's what Haizaki probably wanted.

"What are you saying, Haizaki! This is good for you!" he noticed the other teen was at loss of words so he continued.

"It's great... Really great..." he held back his tears "You can fight again...!! Of course Kidou-san would be able to get you a chance at payback! A transfer, huh..." he turned around, trying to sound strong while he took a quick chance to wipe his tears away "It's so sneaky, I never expected it!"

He then turned around, forcing out his brightest smile yet.

"Now I've heard your resolution. I'll be cheering you, as captain!"

"Captain..." Haizaki muttered.

"Do your best, Haizaki!!"

"I will..." Haizaki smiled, but not that devil smirk. It was such a beautiful and honest smile, Mizukamiya felt his eyes brew with even more tears. As Haizaki turned to leave, Mizukamiya felt his held back tears finally slide down his cheeks like a waterfall.

'Good for you, Haizaki...' he accidentally let a sob out which didn't pass unnoticed by the red eyed teen who turned towards him in confusion. Haizaki's eyes filled with shock, it wasn't common for someone like Mizukamiya to cry for no reason. The captain felt a wave of shame wash over him. Haizaki would probably mock him for being weak or simply shrug his wave of feelings off as if it was nothing.

"Cap... Mizukamiya..."

"Ah, it's nothing really" Mizukamiya muttered, wiping his tears "I probably seem like an idiot now. Crying when you'll have a chance to compete again and move on. I guess I'll miss you even more because of how much I love you-"

Mizukamiya stopped himself in the middle of his sentence when he realized what he was saying. Haizaki seemed just as shocked as him.

"Sorry, but it's true..." Mizukamiya put on a sad smile as he locked eyes with Haizaki "I really love you, Haizaki"

"Mizukamiya..." Haizaki mumbled, unsure how to respond.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same" Mizukamiya continued to smile as even more tears streamed down his cheeks "I just hope you'll be happy-"

Mizukamiya stopped himself in the middle of the sentence as he felt strong arms pull him into a hug.

"It's fine" he heard Haizaki mumble against his neck "I love you too"

After recovering from the shock, Mizukamiya returned the hug as he buried his face into Haizaki's long gray hair.

"Just take care" Mizukamiya sobbed "And remember to call sometimes..."

"Of course I will" Haizaki pulled away to send a warm smile to his ex-captain "Take good care of everyone"

Mizukamiya nodded against his neck before hugging Haizaki again and pecking his lips lightly.

"Say 'hellos' to Raimon's captain for me" Haizaki smiled before turning around and leaving. Mizukamiya pressed his hand to his heart as Haizaki's form was slowly leaving his sight. He picked up his bag and went in the opposite direction, smiling at the clear sky above. He was already looking forward to their next meeting.

"Farewell, Haizaki..."


End file.
